Memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and data retention without power. Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), flash memory, and resistive memory, among others. Types of resistive memory include phase change random access memory (PCRAM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM), for instance.
Various memory cells, such as resistive memory cells include a resistive storage element whose resistance can be adjusted to represent a number of different data states. For instance, voltage and/or current pulses can be applied to such resistive memory cells to program the resistive storage element to a particular resistance level corresponding to a particular data state, and the particular data state of the cell can be read by determining the resistance level of the resistive storage element, e.g., by sensing a current through the cell responsive to an applied voltage.
As an example, resistive storage elements can include a resistance variable material, such as a phase change material or metal oxide, formed between a pair of electrodes. The properties of a resistance variable material can affect the characteristics of a memory cell comprising the particular resistance variable material. As such, it can be useful to test the properties, e.g., physical and/or electrical properties, of different memory cell materials and/or alloys thereof. However, testing various different memory cell materials without contaminating production tools and/or the memory cell materials themselves can be challenging. In addition, fabrication of test structures used to test different memory cell materials can be time consuming and process intensive.